Nevermore
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: Stanley Marsh and Reese Broflovski were never the closest of friends, but what if this poem in Stan's P.O.V. happens to tell the tale behind this mystery? Wintershipping. A little Ferrisshipping too :D


**..Nevermore..**

**Summary:** _A past is past, but both Stan and Reese have a secret that nobody knows...is that why they were never close?_

**Genre: **_Tragedy/Friendship/Angst_

**Pairings:** _Stan/Reese/Kenny and others but I would mention it! I might use kookygurl81's characters again._

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR MY FRIEND'S CHARACTERS (kooky)...I only own Reese!

**Author's Note: **I know Kenny X Reese forever for me but...I was thinking, what if there was something else between the raven haired boy and the red headed Jew girl? You see, yes Stan and Kyle were super best friends, Kenny and Reese are like the dynamic duo, and obviously Kyle and Reese are twins but...what kind of relationship does Stan and Reese have? Let's find out in this poem in Stan's P.O.V. And by the way, they were like 9 or 10 years old on this, so year they were still somewhere in elementary...way before _Elemental Children_ happened or the one shot I made call, _Never Turn Back_...ENJOY!

* * *

I will admit one thing.

I was in love with my super best friend's twin sister.

Many people never notice, but we secretly meet everyday even in spring.

They think I'm still with Wendy or Lindsey...

But they were wrong...they were all wrong...

--

Her wavy reddish brown hair was silky like wool,

Her blue streaks on her bangs were strange but cool,

Her grassy green eyes were the best part of her,

But there was one thing I prefer,

That dazing smile on her face...

--

Her clothes were nothing like her brother,

I would say it's a bit trendy, but I didn't care,

I'm just glad we have one another,

I hope this friendship would never end,

But...how long is forever?

--

We never met in public, they would never understand,

We usually go at night, walking hand in hand,

Wendy was never like this, nor Lindsey for that matter,

Reese and I always laugh and chatter,

That's what I love about us...

--

I wonder if we grow up,

Will we be still together in middle school?

Or maybe in high school, it might be rough,

College might be okay, it won't be easy,

As long as I'm always with my little Reesy!

--

She was my best friend, she was my everything.

When I'm in class, sometimes I sit next to her.

If I'm lucky, we would be partners for anything.

I'm not saying I'm replacing Kyle...no, no...he was still my first best friend...

Reese was special, and I love her for that...

--

One day, at the park after school,

I want to confess to her my true feeling.

My heart was racing as I ran for her,

My stomach was in a knot, my head was reeling,

And that's where I made my mistake...

--

I saw her at the swings, all alone and sad,

I called to her and she turned with a smile,

I was relieved, I was glad,

She looked like an angel with that smile,

The smile I fell in love with the first time...

--

She asked, "What's up Stan? Why are happy?"

I replied with a grin, "Nothing, there's something I have to tell you..."

But she smirked while saying, "That sound's kinda sappy"

We laughed and then we looked at each other,

As I went on one knee and she gasped in shock...

--

I then asked, "Rosella Dante Broflovski, can we go steady?"

She had tears falling and cried, "I'm sorry, my heart belongs to Kenny"

I looked at her shocked, tears also in my eyes,

As she stood up about to walk away,

Until I grabbed her hand to stay,

--

I shouted, "But I love you with all my heart and soul"

But she shook her head, "You are my friend, and Kenny makes me feel whole"

"What does he got that I don't?"

"It's not like that, please understand"

And I fell on my knees, still holding her hand.

--

She bent down infront of me with a loving smile,

I asked her if she could stay while,

She said she had to see Kenny,

Suddenly it started to rain,

But all I could feel was pain...

--

She said softly, "Please don't cry, we can still be friends"

Is this it? Is this the end?

I gazed at her eyes to see the truth,

But all I can see was guilt, sadness and fear

I placed my hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear,

--

She stood up and walked away slowly,

Away from me, across the road,

That's when I stood up to follow her, hoping she was there,

But sh disappeared in thin air...

...Nevermore...

--

So here I am, lost and cold,

All I want is for something to hold,

This is my story on how I lost her,

Listening to her last words, ringing in my head;

_"...Maybe it's best..._

_...That we..._

_...Don't see each other..._

_...Nevermore..."_

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well review me about what you think...and remember...it's only a oneshot!**


End file.
